


Pull My Chin (Touch My Hair)

by Eumelia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eumelia/pseuds/Eumelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve returns home, Danny can't wait to get his hands all over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull My Chin (Touch My Hair)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of transformative fiction, created for fun and pleasure. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Title from Peter Gabriel's song “I Have the Touche”. I wrote this last year as a way to cheer up a friend. I decided to clean it up and, um, flesh it out and post it. This was lovingly proof read and beta'd by [verasteine](http://verasteine.livejournal.com/), thank you, bb.
> 
> Originally posted on September 15th, 2013 to my [Dreamwidth](http://eumelia.dreamwidth.org/596218.html) and [Livejournal](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/621329.html)

Steve had been deployed. He'd been called and of course, of course he'd gone. Danny admires it, when he doesn't resent it. Still, he stands at the luggage carousel, tapping his foot impatiently, because Steve's flight has landed nearly half an hour ago and there is still no sign of him.

When Danny catches sight of Steve, he feels his breath escape him, a sigh of relief that he exhales with his entire body. He can tell when Steve spots him, a smile wide enough to lift the corners of his sleep deprived eyes spreading over his beautiful face. His lips shape, "Danno," but Danny can't hear a thing.

It only takes a few strides for Steve to reach him. Steve drops his kit and all but falls into Danny's open embrace. They hug right there in the terminal, Steve smelling like aeroplane and dry skin. Danny inhales the scent deeply.

"I missed you," Danny blurts, his throat tight, shifting so he can look at Steve's face. 

But Steve is all smiles as he strokes Danny's shoulder and arm. "I thought about you the whole time."

Danny is not getting choked up, he's not. He clears his throat nonetheless and says, "Grab your duffel bag and let's get outta here. Too many tourists." 

"Sure, Danny." Steve's laugh is a bit weak, but it's there and Danny is a little more relieved.

He steers Steve to the passenger seat with a significant look, the one that says, _if you're driving it's over my dead bleeding corpse_ , so Steve doesn’t really resist, showing how tired he is. "Thanks for picking me up," he says as he sinks into the seat and closes his eyes. Danny watches him and feels a longing in his fingers, making them twitch.

Steve is pretty much asleep by the time they reach the house. As gently as Danny can, he puts a hand on Steve's shoulder to shake him awake. Steve jumps violently and Danny moves his hand to Steve's chest; Steve's heart hammers under his palm.

Danny pats him gently and Steve covers his hand with his. "We're home," Danny says.   
Steve looks around for a moment and squeezes Danny's hand.

Danny squeezes Steve's hand back, pressing their entwined fingers into Steve's chest gently and says, "C'mon babe, let's get inside."

They walk together into the house and Danny feels Steve sag against him, fatigue streaming off him like a river. He steers Steve to the stairs, schlepping the kit up with him. "You, shower." Danny emphasises his point with a poke to Steve's side that makes him flinch. 

"Danny, don't.”

Danny frowns at him. "Are you hurt? Did you get hurt while you were traipsing around god knows where?"

"What did I say? I said 'don't'. Danny, you know I can't tell you."

"That is such bullshit, you could tell me you were hurt even if you couldn't tell me how or where it happened!"

"Like hell. You wouldn't have pestered and dug and niggled like you're doing right now?"

"Steve--"

"Danny." Steve leans against the wall, letting his head droop. "I'm tired, okay. Let it go."

Danny is torn between pestering, digging, and niggling, but sometimes he knows the value of patience. "Okay," he says, gently grasping Steve's arm. Steve allows himself to be pulled along the hallway to the bedroom. "The water's hot."

Steve nods and Danny accepts the tender look Steve gives him before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

He hears the shower run and takes the time to take off his shoes and change his own clothes to something comfortable. He has no plans to leave the house and he intends to spend as much time with Steve as possible.

Steve's shower isn't long, but Danny will be damned if he's counting the minutes. Steve steps out of the bathroom gloriously nude, Danny smirking at him, the smile slipping away as he frowns at the greenish yellow bruising that covers Steve's flank. "Babe."

"Later, Danny, okay, I promise." Steve lets gravity work for him, all but falling onto the bed. He crawls under the covers. "I just want to rest right now."

Danny nods mutely, sucking on his teeth, and gets up to leave. "Where are you going?"

Danny's rendered helpless at the sight of Steve's face, vulnerable and open, his ridiculously long eyelashes, spiky and wet, shadowing his cheeks. Danny gets under the covers and strokes Steve's nose, his eyes fluttering closed as Steve smiles tiredly. "Thanks," Steve murmurs.

Danny scoots closer to Steve. He feels a bit weird wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt while Steve is naked under the covers, so he quickly chucks his clothes and cuddles closer to Steve, who wraps his arms around Danny. Danny can feel Steve inhaling a deep breath, breathing him in. "Thanks for picking me up, Danno," Steve mumbles into his skin, right over Danny's collar bone.

Danny's heart splits in half as he holds Steve closer, gently stroking the back of his head. "Any time, babe." He kisses him gently on the brow.

So they sleep. Danny wakes up with his breathing none too easy because Steve is basically sleeping on top of him, holding onto him with a vise grip. “Babe?” Danny grunts, gently pushing on Steve's shoulder.

Steve jerks awake with a gasp. He looks down at Danny for a moment before rolling over and rubbing his face with his hands. Danny leans on his elbow and strokes Steve's abdomen and chest. "You're home now. It's okay."

"Yeah." Steve lets his hands drop, one of them catching Danny's and he picks it up, turning it over, touching the lines on the palm. "It... it was rough," Steve whispers.

He bites on his tongue, feels the edges of his vision blur as the constant undercurrent of rage boils up, bubbling under the lid of a pot about to overflow. He closes his hand over Steve's. “You can tell me things.”

“I can't tell you these things,” Steve replies softly, the dim room creating shadows that dance over him, and it hurts that Steve won't look at him in this moment.

Danny bites his lip, breathing harshly through his nose. “Okay.” He snuggles closer to Steve and puts his head on Steve's shoulder while Steve continues to play with Danny's hand, eventually lacing their fingers together. "I'm just....glad you're back."

"Yeah." Steve rubs his thumb over the back of Danny's hand. "Me too."

Danny's breath is taken away when Steve kisses his knuckles and then his wrist, his rage lowering to a simmer, a burn at the base of his belly. "I missed this," Steve says into his skin; he lets go of his hand and rolls over onto Danny. Danny feels the heat of Steve's body seep into him, gets lost in the clean scent of Steve's hair and skin, bringing his arms up to his shoulders.  
"I missed you," Steve murmurs before kissing Danny, who gasps into his mouth.

Danny kisses him back and strokes Steve's back, from the nape to the small and when Steve takes a small breath, Danny says against his mouth, "We doing this now?"  
Steve's tongue darts out. Danny sees his eyes are lustrous in the dimness of their room, blown wide and wild, he nods. "Yeah, I want to. You want to?"

"Yeah." Danny pulls him down to a harder kiss, licking into Steve's mouth and sucking gently on Steve's tongue.

Steve whimpers into Danny's mouth as Danny trails his hands down Steve's back and cups and squeezes the flesh of Steve's ass as he grinds up, his dick half hard and getting harder rapidly. He's almost reluctant to let go of one the globes of Steve's ass, but he grins up at him as he trails his hand over Steve's hip to get between them and grasp Steve's cock, stroking it lightly, feeling it harden in his grip.

Danny's heart hammers against his rubs when Steve grunts, giving a little thrust into Danny's palm. Danny keeps grinning and says, "I haven't tasted you in months, I want your cock, Steve. I want you to fuck my mouth, please." Steve's hips stutter between Danny's legs as he speaks, Danny squeezing him gently.

"Please, babe," Danny says as he pats and pulls at the back of Steve's thigh, urging him on as Steve's dick twitches in his hand. 

" _Nng_ , Danny," Steve moans and kisses him, his tongue tasting him and breathing him in. Danny shivers under him, his dick twitching as his groin tightens.

Steve breaks the kiss with a gasp and Danny feels a chill when Steve rears and casts off the cover, his body already covered in a sheen of sweat. Danny can't help himself when he strokes Steve's chest, trailing through the hair, delighting in the little yelp Steve gives when he tweaks a nipple.

Danny sniggers at Steve's indignant look and then gives a shout when Steve grips his legs and pulls him down the bed. "Get comfy, Danny." And Steve honest to god waggles his eyebrows before pressing a closed mouthed kiss onto Danny.

Danny kisses Steve back with equal fervour and as he pulls back, he grips the back of Steve's neck, giving the side a long lick, from throat to chin, biting on the pulse point of his jaw, just to feel Steve shiver against him. "Fuck my mouth, Steven."

Steve, at times, has the enthusiasm of a puppy, scurrying up his body in a rush. They arrange themselves, the logistics of the position sometimes tricky for someone as tall as Steve, but he's bendy so he kneels for a moment over Danny's chest. Danny strokes Steve's back, giving his ass a tender squeeze before bringing a hand forward to grip Steve's cock, raising his head a little. Steve meets him half way with a moan, and holding onto the rickety headboard, keeping his thighs still as Danny tastes the skin, the heavy flesh resting on his tongue, stretching his mouth wide open. Danny can't help but moan as he sucks a little, the bitter taste of pre-come coating his palate and the shivers he feels going through Steve make him shiver in return, tightening his hold on Steve's ass.

Danny sucks and laps at the head of his dick, and Steve remains courteously still, moaning and grunting above him. Danny would roll his eyes, but thinks that might ruin the moment. He hollows his cheeks, cups Steve's ass, and knows that his intent is clear in his actions. Steve grunts and glances down at him, his mouth hanging open, his eyes sleepy and dark. Gently he thrusts into Danny's mouth and Danny moans at the stretch, closing his eyes at the heaviness of the dick on his tongue. He swallows and Steve gasps loudly, suddenly gripping Danny's hair.

His neck stretches at Steve's grip, pulling his hair as Steve thrusts into him and he delights in the noises Steve makes, noises he pulls out of Steve body with just his mouth on Steve's dick. Danny gently teases the cleft of Steve's ass, just where where it begins at the small of his back and that makes him jerk and twitch, his balls bumping against Danny's chin as he speeds up his thrusts, his heavy breathing turning harsh and panting.

As Steve's thrusts speed up, Danny closes his eyes and keeps his mouth open; he gags, just a little, but he breathes through it, swallowing what he can. He feels the spit gather at the corners of his stretched mouth, and tears of effort creep out of his eyes. His dick hurts it's so hard something, anything on it would feel so good. His balls feel tight as Steve moans loudly, his thrusts becoming urgent and tight and Steve's grip hurts his scalp when he chokes out, "Danny, Danny, _god_." Steve's hold on his hair tightens, keeps grunting out Danny's name and he comes, spurting bitterly into his mouth.

Danny pushes Steve away, his softening cock trailing spit and come down Danny's chin and chest. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, the taste sticking to the back of his throat and he grabs a tissue, hawking into it. "That's really charming, Danno," Steve says beside him, his chest still heaving a bit. 

"Fuck you," Danny replies automatically.

Steve sniggers, uses another tissue to wipe Danny's face and chest, kissing where he's cleaned, licking his come and Danny's spit that mats the hair on his chest. "Thanks, babe," Danny says and gasps, clutching at Steve's shoulders when Steve cups his balls and rolls them in his big palm. 

"You wanna come, Danny?" Steve asks against his skin, swirling his tongue around a nipple, pulling the nub into his mouth as he sucks.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna come," Danny moans and pulls Steve up into a kiss, groaning into his mouth. 

Steve moves his hand from Danny's balls to his shaft, gripping and moving up and down, gently thumbing the head and stroking the slit. Danny's hips jerk into Steve's fist and he holds tightly onto Steve's shoulders as he speeds up, his hand easing the friction Danny needs along with the precome Danny has been providing. Steve licks his neck and sucks on his ear. "C'mon Danny, c'mon, you've been waiting for me all this time, I know you have, just for me, just for this." 

Danny's chest heaves as he comes, coating Steve's hand and wrist. Steve keeps going, squeezing until Danny is spent and he collapses onto his back, breathing hard.  
Stave takes another tissue and wipes his hand before snuggling up to Danny, holding onto him and resting his head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny strokes his head, playing with the hair tenderly. "You're an idiot if you think I didn't beat off while you were away."

Steve snorts, kissing Danny's collar bone. "Traitor."

_The End_


End file.
